Reaper's Rumble
by Ourakiritsu
Summary: Since the video game Rumble Arena had no storyline or plot to it, I made one. This is why everyone ended up fighting. Not just action, a real storyline. Weeee


Authers Note: Hey hey hey, I'm back. Lets see, last time I wrote a story was...over a year ago. Holy shit. Thats alot. Anyways, I still cant believe I am not done with my Darkstalkers fic, but I will get it done. For now, I want to get on with my first Digimon Fic. I will start with something simple. The game Digimon Rumble Arena has no story line at all except that somehow the Digimon from Season one, two and three makes an appearance at the same time. Im going to actoully tie it in. So, this is the Rumble Arena story. You dont need to play the game to know the story, just to know the backrounds that will be used. I will call it...

Reaper's Rumble

He watches. The darkness around him is broken by the strange prismatic lights that shines like spotlights all over the place. Yes, Reapermon watches as the two worlds fights for their worlds. A smiles forms around his lips, plans going through his head.  
"Soon. Very soon I will be free. Free again to rain terror on all the worlds"  
He waves his left hand at the images infront of him. He turns around and walks through the darkness to a large orb. Lifting his right claw, he suddenly slashes down at it, slicing it into two pieces. Energy starts to blow everywhere for a few seconds, expanding to places even the eye cannot see before pulling back, the enrgy fusing together to take form. Once done, the still glowing form's eyes glows red.  
"What may I do for my master this day?" a rumbling voice says.  
Reapermon nods. He starts to walks away, the glowing form following behind him.  
"I will send you to the Real World. I have someone you must fetch for me. Be warned though that this Real World is not the same as the one you came from. This is an alternate world, where Digimon is a popular cardgame, TV show, Video Games, and other typed of media franchise before real Digimon started raoming. Do you understand me"  
The glowing form nods his head. Reapermon slowly turns so that he may face the form, his left hand waving infront of him, an image starting to appear.  
"Good. This is your target. I want him alive. He is an Impmon"  
"He will pose no threat to me" The Glowing figure replies.  
"Fool" Reapermon slaps the form and says to him. "Be careful with this one. He has found a way to digivolve without the need for a Digi-vice, and whats worses, he can Warp Digivolve straight to Beelzemon. You MUST be careful with him. Now do you understand"  
The figure bows. "Yes, please excuse my foolisness. I will do as you wish right away sir"  
Reapermon smiles again and points for him to go. "Yes. Go my pet. Find and bring Impmon to me. Go my BlackWarGreymon.  
BlackWarGreymon leaps into the air, the energy around him glowing brighter until his for returns into a mass of energy and shoots its way out of the darkness.

Impmon. A small Digimon, about the height of a six year old. His exterior a horrible demonic figure, just like his Evolved form, Beelzemon. Even as he slept, he looked like a horrible figure. Looks are decieving though. In truth, he is a friendly creature, who has made his way back to the real world for a visit to his two partners. He slept peacefully on the roof of their house, waiting for there arrival so that he may surprise them.  
Come to me.  
Impmon's eyes suddenly pops open. He sits up quickly looking around for the source of the voice.  
Come to me. I am waiting for your arrival Impmon leaps to his feet, scanning for places where anyone could hide.  
I am in a clearing outside of Tokyo do North. If you do not wish any harm to your partners, you will come to me. Bring no one but yourself.  
Impmon didn't need to hear anymore. The life of his friends were threatened. Leaping from roof to roof, dodging into shadows, and generally keeping from being spotted. The trip would have been a long one, but Impmon was willing to make the time for it. It was night time when he reached the outskirts of nowhere. After a few more hours of traveling, he stopped. He grit his teeth, sensing a great energy surrounding the area.  
"So you have come, Impmon." A voice from behind him says.  
Impmon quickly turns around and jumps back "You the one who was talken to me? Don't matter. You shouldn'ta threaten my friends. Your dead." Yells out Impmon.  
BlackWarGreymon simply smiles. "If you plan on killing me with useless banter, then come get some small fry. I have orders to take you in, and I will accomplish my mission"  
Impmon snorts. Suddenly, his body erupts in a blinding light, his skin seemingly being ripped from his body, revealing a wire-like frame.  
"Impmon, Warp Digivolves too"  
The wire frame twists and transforms into something bigger. The wire frame begins to peel away just like his origanal skin, as his Digivolution nears its end.  
"Beelzemon" He says, his Digivolution coming to an end.  
Beelzemon wastes no time. His right hand glows with white energy, and his back begins to heave as if something alive was trying to come out. The white energy forms into a large solid gun and large black wings like an angel's pops out from his back. "Blast mode" Beelzemon finishes.  
Beelzemon leaps at his opponent, looking to come in and club BlackWarGreymon with his heavy gun, but BlackWarGreymon leaps into the air just as Beelzemon closes in. Recovering quickly from his miss, his powerful wings beats, launching him into the air after BlackWarGreymon. BlackWarGreymon suddenly comes to a stop, placing his feet together. Beelzemon slams face first in the feet and begins his decent, BlackWarGreymon fallowing, both in an upside down position. Beelzemon though was playing possem. He grabs onto BlackWarGreymon, pinning his arms to his side and beats his wings to fall faster. Just before impact, he releases his prey and with a twist of his body, flies along the ground as BlackWarGreymon slams hard into the ground, dust and debris flying everywhere. Beelzemon slams his feet into the ground and twists his body, skidding backwards on his feet as a result.  
The debris clears up, a single shadow emerging from the crater. Suddenly, BlackWarGreymon launches himself at Beelzemon with tremendous speed, the ground under him actually rumbling as he flies by, and tackles Beelzemon into the ground. As the two skids across the ground, the wrestle for position. Once they stop skidding, BlackWarGreymon finds himself on the top. He lifts both his claws and moves to come down on Beelzemon's head, but the Demonic Digimon holds his arms in an X shape, blocking it. His right leg suddenly comes up, shifting BlackWarGreymon's weight forward, throwing him off balace to the point where he used both hands to stop from falling. Beelzemon took the chance he had, wrapped BlackWarGreymon's left arm with his right, and leaned in that direction, throwing BlackWarGreymon off balance once again, allowing Beelzemon to be on top now. BlackWarGreymon attempts to grab ahold of Beelzemon's neck, but Beelzemon catches his claws with his own. BlackWarGreymon shifts his weight to the right and the both found themselves on their sides, still in the pushing match. Slowly, both Digimon gets up to their feet, locked up still.  
Beelzemon suddenly backs off, claws still linked with BlackWarGreymon's, and lifted his right knee straight into BlackWarGreymon's gut. He backed off, clutching his chest for air, Beelzemon smiling for his cheating antics. Beelzemon grabs his opponent head and launches a full volley of knee attacks. Suddenly, BlackWarGreymon wraps his arms around Beelzemon and lifts him into the air up over his head. Arching his back, he slams Beelzemon into his own back, causing the air in Beelzemon's lungs to go out. BlackWarGreymon uses the chances he has and gets back to his feet. Grabbing Beelzemon by the hair, he lifts him back to his feet as well, but Beelzemon had prepared himself by grabbing a gun from his right holster. He pulls the trigger at point blank at BlackWarGreymon's chin. The blast sends him flying backwards while Beelzemon goes back to his knee's, taking in air still.  
Beelzemon's right arm starts to glow, a gun forming. During that time, BlackWarGreymon got back to his feet just in time to catch a Corona Destroyer from the large gun that Beelzemon had summoned. Again, BlackWarGreymon finds himself going backwards. As he slams hard on the ground, he lurches his lower body as he still slids, so that he may use the momentem to get back to his feet. He runs at Beelzemon, who in return, aims for another shot. The shot rang out again, but BlackWarGreymon was ready this time.  
"Dark Tornado" He yells out as he jumps into the air and starts spinning.  
The blast from Beelzemon's gun was deflected, he himself just barely moving out of the way from the spinning BlackWarGreymon, he instantly stops in time and gets to his feet. Instead of attacking though, both of them leaps backwards, flying into the air, staring eachother down. Both of them grins, knowing full well what should be done next. Beelzemon puts his palm forward as BlackWarGreymon lifts both arms into the air, gathering the energy they will need for their final attack. A large ring circles infront of Beelzemon's palm. As it does, he takes his gun and places the muzzle in the center, another ring withen the ring circling the gun. BlackWarGreymon's ball of energy started small, but it grew and grew and grew until it was bigger then him. This was it. Both attacks ready to ring out in a destructive force. After yelling their respective attacks name, Beelzemon pulled the trigger to his Chaos Flare while BlackWarGreymon throws his massive Terra Destroyer. Both attacks collide into eachother, becoming a pushing much. At first, it would have seemed that the Terra Destroyer was the stronger, but the Chaos Flare starting pushing back. Suddenly, the Terra Destroyer gave slack, and both attacks went flying in BlackWarGreymon's direction, that is, if he was there. While Beelzemon was trying for a kill, BlackWarGreymon had remembered his orders, circled around without being seen and came rushing at Beelzemon from the side, his metal arm smacking Beelzemon's head. The last thing he would remember, would be the ground rushing towards him before Beelzemon went into Lala land.

"No way can this really be happening right now!" Yells out Davis, as he falls onto his bed.  
"Im sorry Davis. I didn't know you were going to use it for that." Veemon replies back, adding in "It's just I was hungry, and I saw all that candy in your bag"  
Davis sits up on his bed, his tears acting like Yo-Yoes. "Yeah, but...that was for Ken and I for the whole weekend"  
Davis with Veemon and Ken with Wormon had planned a camping trip over the weekend. Ken was reluctent at first, but Davis and Wormon had talked him into it. Davis saying that it would be a fun experiance, and Wormon saying it would be nice to see the woods again. They decided that they should go to the Digital World as well. Davis finally sighed and smiled.  
"Its ok. Guess I could stand to lose some weight anyways." He suddenly leaps out of his bed and launches at Veemon, grabbing him and giving him and rubbing his knuckles on Veemon's head. "Noogie"  
Veemon starts flailing his arms around yelling out "No fair, no fair, I wasn't ready" He laughed out, before using the position to tickle the human.  
The two was still play wrestling by the time Davis's mother walked into the room, smiling at the hyper duo.  
"You two should really get going you know. I just got a call from Ken's mom, and they are ready to go whenever you two show up"  
Digimon and Human looked up at the woman, smiling before breaking.  
"Thanks Mom, see ya" Davis yells out as he passes her, backpack in hand.

Renamon sent Suddenly reared back her leg and sends it flying infront of her. The shin smashes into the face of Bearmon, sending him flying backwards. He rolls over a few times before finally stopping on his back. Slowly, he sits up, rubbing his face.  
"My poor nose. I won't be able to smell for a week I think" Bearmon says.  
Renamon strolls over to where Bearmon was. She crouches down, looking straight at him, her eyes seemingly to glow in the twilight night. She sticks out her hand to him.  
"If you do not wish your nose to be broken, you had best listen when I say that you leave your left side open everytime you throw your right hooks.  
Bearmon moves to his feet and bows to Renamon. "Yes Teacher. I will remember"  
Renamon nods. "You are dismissed. Practice todays lesson and see me in a week for the next"  
Bearmon bows again. "Yes Teacher" He says, before putting his hands on his hips, at ease. "So, heard anything from you boyfriend lately?" Bearmon giggles.  
Renamon turn around to give Bearmon the nastiest glare ever which sends Bearmon into a mad dash across the plains, away from Renamon's fury.  
Renamon was alone now. She let off a sigh, walking back into the cave that she lived in. Although from the outside, it looked like a dirty cave, on the inside, it was actaully well fernished, holding chairs, a table, couch, bed, bookshelves of books, and even a T.V. that could be used.  
Renamon plopped down into a recliner. Truthfully, she was worried. She hasn't seen or heard anything from Impmon in awhile now. Also, she was starting to get nightmares of him lately. Nightmares of the hating side of him coming back.  
Grunting, she leaped from her recliner and decided that maybe she should sleep. She wanted to go see Takato and Guilmon tomarrow, but would have to make a good five hours worth of traveling.

Tye sat on the bench, setting his plate of food infront of him, sighing. He hated summer school, but what could one do when you need extra credit still from missed work. He shrugs it off and picks up his sticks, ready to dig into his noodles, when suddenly he was grabbed from behind into a headlock and dragged backwards. He kicks as he hits the ground. The pair of hands suddenly retracts. As Tye regains his composer, he looks up and see him.  
"You should have seen that look on your face Tye. It was like you were being attacked by snacks" Matt said, standing over Tye.  
Tye's left eye twitches as he breaths out in gasps "You...are...a...jerk"  
Matt laughed, helping Tye to his feet. The two highschoolers sat side by side now. Tye eagerly gulps down some of his noodles before looking at Matt.  
"Hey, why are you here? You're making the grades, so you don't need extra credit or anything like that"  
Matt nods. "I know, but the school lets me use the auditoriem for my band still. Where's Agumon"  
"Not sure. Last I saw him, we were in line for lunch. He said something about helping in the kitchen"  
Matt gulps, remembering the last time Agumon had helped Gabumon cook. Disaster. He looks at Tye and gets up from the bench.  
"Well, i'm going back inside for some more practice. You wanna come along? T.K. is with me too"  
Tye gulps down the last of his noodles before getting up. "Sure. I have some time left before my next class starts"  
Tye stayed for about fifteen minutes before having to return to class, hooking up with Agumon as he does. After class, Tye met up with Matt again.  
"Hey Tye. I wanted to ask you something"  
Tye looked his way. "What is it Matt?  
"Well, I was wondering if you have been paying attention to your Digivice lately"  
Tye shook his head. "Actaully, I haven't. Why do you ask"  
Matt pulls out his old style Digivice from his pocket and hands it to Tye. "Take a look"  
Tye inspects it closely, turning it over a few times before looking back at Matt, thinking he was a bit crazy. Giving his old friend the benefit of doubt though, he continued to look. Suddenly, the face starts to glow with a blue bright light and beeping like crazy, causing Tye to back up a bit, shocked at the suddenness.  
"What the, whats it doing"  
Matt shrugged. "I don't know. It's been doing that for a couple hours now. T.K.'s too. Where is yours"  
Tye looks down. "I...kinda forgot it at home"  
Matt sighs, shaking his head. "Tye, you would forget your head if it wasn't on tight. In anycase, lets go get your Digivice, ok. T.K. should be meeting with us at your place soon. He wanted to see if the same thing was happening with everyone elses"  
Tye nodded. "Sounds ok to me" He said as he started walking home.  
As Matt walks with Tye, he decides to make conversation with Tye. He doesn't get to see his friend much anymore after all those incidents.  
"How's Sora" Matt knew he might have touched a sore subject as Tye winced and slowly turned his head to Matt.  
"She's...angry at me...again"  
Matt sighs. "Ok, what did you do this time"  
Tye slouches. "I forgot about her birthday"  
Matt shakes his head at his friend. "Tye, you must have sometimers disease or something, because sometimes your remember, sometimes you don't"  
Tye and Matt finally made it to Tye's house. After running up to his room, Tye and Matt both noticed that the Digivice was acting just like Matt's. Both looks at eachother, wondering what could have been doing this. Agumon and Gabumon, who had headed over before the two Humans did, came from the living room as they were watching T.V.  
Just then, a symbol flashed on Tye's Digivice and then dissapeared.

Impmon was in stasis in a white glowing sphere when BlackWarGreymon came back from his latest mission, a large crystal black in his claws. Reapermon turns around to look at his slave, smiling.  
"So, you have brought me the key to The Sanctuary? Excellent"  
BlackWarGreymon bows to his master and hands over the cube, where Reapermon took it over to a table that had on with it a gold key, a piece of rock, a crank handle, a bottle of water, and a glass container with a single glowing leaf in it.  
"Sir, if I may inquire, why are these artifacts important?" BlackWarGreymon asked "Because" He started, "These artifacts are keys to a special section of the world, each more dangerous then the other. Once the DigiDestined's Digimon has expanded enough energy, a portal will appear, and I will be free"  
BlackWarGreymon looks over to the Sphere containing Impmon "And him"  
Reapermon chuckles. "I plan on brainwashing him so that I may use him. He possesses an energy that I must have as he fights his friends" He chuckles again. "I wonder what he's thinking right now as the Sphere works and remolds his mind"

Impmon ran. He ran to keep himself as a black ooze with black tenticles chased after him. Suddenly, one of those tentecles lashes out and shattered the ground Impmon was on, leaving only enough for Impmon to stand on. He was trapped, the ground all around him now destroyed, and the black ooze filling up the holes like it was water.  
Why do you resist Impmon?  
Impmon keeps turning, wondering when the next attack will begin. "Its not true. I am not alone"  
Poor poor Impmon. Do you really think that any of them cares for you?  
Impmon nods. "They do care. I have freinds, and there is no way I will let you take them away from me"  
Impmon watches as a portion of the ooze forms together, twisting, bending into a shape that Impmon knew well. Renamon walks over the ooze to Impmon. Impmon is to shocked to move as Renamon walks up to him and simply smack him in the face before evapurating.  
She does not care for you either. She only keeps you around for personal amusement. You are nothing but something to laugh at. Give in to your darker half.  
Impmon lifts his hands over his head, a single flame appearing.  
"Badda" Be begins as he rears back to throw it "BOOM!" The small flame explodes into a fireball as it impacts with the ooze, setting it ablaze. He musters all the power he can and leaps over the ooze, running again, looking for a way out. His shadow suddenly comes to life infront of him, as he slams full into it. The shadow expands bigger and bigger, no longer the shape of Impmon, but taking the shape of Leomon.  
"You" It begins as it slowly pads over to Impmon. "You killed me. In the end, you killed me and then stole my data. You are a murderer, no matter how much you change"  
Impmon gets back to his feet and quickly backs off. "No. I...wasn't thinking clearly. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I...I"  
"Only wanted power!" Leomon finishes "Power and murder can be one and the same." Leomon unsheathes his sword, ready for a fight.  
Leomon suddenly leaps at Impmon, sword overhead. Impmon suddenly trips backwards, falling to the ground. The shadow Leomon suddenly trips over Impmon, sword falling from his hand. Leomon was the first to his feet as he leaps at Impmon again while he was still down, pinning him. Leomon raises his right fist.  
"Fists" He started. Impmon spotted Leomon's sword and grabs for it.  
"Of the Beast" Leomon says as Impmon swings the sword, slicing through Leomon before he could finish. Leomon slumps forward and disapears as his data spreads into the air, before returning back to Impmon's shadow.  
Impmon lies there for a moment, sword still in hand.  
Again. Again you have killed. Is this not proof that you are a dark creature? You will only ever know peace when you give in.  
Impmon falls to one knee, breathing hard, anger to his boiling point. He lets out a horrific roar, eyes closed tightly. When he opens his eyes, he stands tall, no more Impon, but now Beelzemon. He stands there, breathing hard, his muscles twitching, teeth clenched. He sees more shadows in the corner of his eyes and quickly pulls out his guns turning and blasting. When the smoked cleared though, he dropped his guns, for there they were, his friends. Gallentmon, MegaGargomon, Justimon, all of them, but his eyes were completely on one lone, unmoving figure. He walks over to the body of Sakuyamon, drops to his knees and picks her up.  
"No. I'm not evil. I didn't mean to. You can't die on me"  
Sakuyamon's body starts moving and starts breathing. "B..beelzemon..." She begins "Sakuyamon. I'm sorry. Are you ok?" He cries out "Beelzemon" She begins again, placing a hand on his cheek. "You...K...Killer. I..I should have killed you when" Her breathing labors a bit. "I...had you in my arms during the D-Reaper crises" She ends. Her body goes limp again as all the bodies turns into data.  
Beelzemon drops his head, getting to his feet, shoulders slouched back. Suddenly he rears his head back, wings appearing on his back as he lets out a pained howl.  
In his dispair, he never noticed that the ooze had once again appeared. It suddenly moved apon him, swallowing him whole. The black ooze then moves again, leaving in its wake, Impmon's limp form. His eyes suddenly shoots open, his normal eyes replaced by an ugly, hateful red.

Renamon shot up from her bed in a cold sweat, eyes wide with fear. She looks all around the cave, searching for shadows or black ooze.  
"Did I dream that?" She asked herself.  
Renamon slowly crawls out of bed, finding that her legs were a bit weak. They finally recover their strength after she excersises for an hour though, her dream still deep in her thoughts though. After a dip in the lake, she thinks to herself as she sits on a rock, overlooking the mountians where she lived. She didn't know if it was true or not, but he did know one person who could find out.  
Since the end of the battle with the D-Reaper, humans have been wary of Digimon still. Traveling the Real World was sometimes dangerous. In either case, she needed to see Takato, who traveled to the Digital World almost everday to hang out with Guilmon. She leaped from the rock she was on and started the journey.

Kari and Gatomon walked alone. Kari felt something, but was unsure as to what exactly it was. All she knew was that it was bad. She found herself wandering into an abandoned building. Gatomon, who has been her partner for a long time now, new better then to ignore the feelings that Kar got, but she did wish they would have brought alone some help. Unfortunately, Everyone was either out of town, or simply not at home. Some of the older kids, including Kari's older brother went to summer school((Do they have Summer School in Japan?)). "Gatomon" Kari says. "Do you remember that feeling just before we defeated MaloMyotismon when we crossed from the world of wishing into the Digital World"  
Gatomon nods. "Yeah. Why do you ask that"  
Kari stopped when she entered the large main room in the biulding. "Well, I kinda feel that, but...It's different. Forbidden"  
Gatomon tilted her head. "Forbidden"  
Kari nods. "Yeah"  
The two travels all through the building. From what she could tell, it was a small apartment building. They decided to go door to door, searching each room. Most of it was the same though. Dusty with nothing in them but some discarded furniture. Some of the doors were locked, but was quickly taken down by Gatomon's superior strength((Hey, if she can take down seven Champion level Digimon, she can knock a door down)). Finally, she walked into the last room. Opening up the door, she turned left in the short hallway until it lead to an opening. Just like the others, infront of her was the kitchen, but going right would lead her into the living room. It was a plain room that looked like a box with a large window being the first thing that you see. Nothing was in it though with the exception of a very old television and an old oak rocker chair infront of it. There was two other rooms. To the left lead into the room with nothing but an old Grandfather's Clock. The right room on the other hand was a larger bedroom with a bathroom in it. Strangly though, this was actually the cleanest room. The bed was made, a lamp was actually on. Kari wen't to investigate. Just then, a crash suddenly came from the room with the Grandfather's Clock.  
"Kari, stay here!" Gatomon yelled as she left to investigate.  
"No, wait!" Kari says, but it was to late. She was left alone.  
Kari looked around the room one more time. That was when she noticed that there was a strange circle on the floor. Not really a circle, but there was no dust or debris in a section that was in a form of a circle. She walks over to it and gets to one knee. Slowly, she presses her fingers against it. Suddenly, a bright flash erupted from it. Kari didn't even have time to scream.

"Well, it took you long enough." Ken said as Davis walked into his room.  
Davis smiled while rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry about that. I had to stop by the store and get some more rations" He said before looking at Veemon.  
Veemon was already on the defensive. "Hey, I really didn't know"  
Davis smiled and said, "Ok ok. I know you didn't buddy." He looked over at Ken. "So. You figured out where in the Digital World we are going to camp"  
Ken nods his head. "Yes, actually. Well, Wormon did actually. He is going to take us to this spot he used to spend alot of time in"  
Wormon nodded. "It was in the days before I met Ken. It is a nice cave with a lake in it"  
Veemon leaps over to Wormon. "Hey, that place sounds kinda cool. Can take a swim if we want"  
Ken walks over to his computer, Digivice in hand. "Are you guys ready"  
Everyone leaps up and says "Yeah, Lets go!"

"BlackWarGreymon. Two of the Digidestined are now entering the Digital World. I wan't you to go there and great them all. Do show them you'r best hospitality, will you?" Reapermon tells his minion.  
"As you wish my master. I will do as I have been instructed to do." BlackWarGreymon says to him as he gets from his knealing position.  
"Also, I have recently detected a disturbence in one of the portals I had you set up in that version of the Real World. I wan't you to go investigate while you are at it"  
Black WarGreymon simply turns around and walks into the glowing orb to complete his missions, which made Reapermon smile.

Davis, Ken, Veemon, and Wormon worked together to set up their camp sight. It really was a great sight. The grass was was green, the water perfect for drinking with fish abundent. Everything was perfect. "Wow Wormon. You were right. This place is great." Ken said "You, right on little guy." Davis added.  
Wormon blushed a little. "Thank you"  
Just then, Veemon came zipping out of the water, running around and around in circles, waving his arms as he bellowed. Davis grabs ahold of Veemon and notices his tail. Everyone has to laugh at the spectecle as there is a fish latched onto Veemon's tail.  
"Wow Veemon, you'r a better fishermen then I am" Davis cries out in between chuckles.  
Veemon crosses his arms. "Get it off, get it off"  
Ken takes the fish. It takes awhile, but the fish finally lets go of the tail. Davis looks at the little fish. He points at it. "It doesn't looks so tough." He exclaims.  
The fish, as if waiting for those words, bit down on Davis's finger who now ran around the camp while everyone laughed at him this time.  
That's when everything stopped though. A cloud suddenly appeared overhead. Suddenly, thunderous footsteps were overheard off into the distance. They were getting closer. Everyone was ready, Veemon and Wormon ready to Digivolve on a moments notice. Not a one could believe who it was though that came from the bushes.  
"Stand down friends. I have not come to fight, simply to warn you" BlackWarGreymon answered.  
"Veemon approached, asking what everyone else must have been thinking. "How are you here"  
BlackWarGreymon looks at the blue Digimon and says, "I am only able to pull myself here for only a few moments. I have come to tell you about what is to come"  
Ken steps up and asks "What is it"  
BlackWarGreymon points in a general direction of the cave. "Go in there. The answer lies there. I must go now"  
Ken and Davis eyes eachother as the black Digimon walks away before disapearing. They then looks at the mouth of the cave.  
"Well, there goes our camping trip" Davis says.  
Ken smiles "At least it will be interesting"  
The four makes their way into the cave.

Matt and Tye blinked as the last image of the strange symbol disapeared. It was then that T.K. made his entrance. He looked at the two for a moment. They didn't move with the exception of the occasional blinking. The two digimon on the otherhand was already by their partners side. T.K and Patamon rushed across the room. T.K. grabs Matt's arm and pulls him away, not really sure what was going on as the other three took care of Tye. Matt suddenly turned his head and looked at T.K.  
"That's...bad" He says.  
"What is?" T.K. Responds.  
Matt looks at his Digivice. "There...was a strange symbol on our Digivices. Tye and I looked at it...then...we understood its meaning" He looks at T.K.  
"They need to be stopped." Tye said suddenly, snapping out of it.  
Matt nod's. "Right. If those two succeeds, then things will get worse"  
T.K. had no idea what the to was talking about. He just looked over to Patamon before looking back to his Friend and Brother.  
"Sorry to keep you out T.K. Before you came, Tye and I saw a strange symbol in our Digivices"  
Tye nodded. "Yeah. We saw Davis and Ken actually letting out an evil Digimon. This guy is crazy to. He will make the Dark Masters look like they were kidding around"  
T.K. Understood right then. "We have to get to them. I know where they are to. The area anyways. They are in the Digital World. Once we get there, we will have to use our Digivices to locate them.  
Everyone nodded in agreement.

Auther's Note: I found out just before I posted this story that I spelled "Tye" Wrong, but I am too lazy at the moment to change it. I will not make that mistake though in my next chapter. 


End file.
